


One-shot's / smutt-shot's / fluff's

by motherxhyena



Category: Mavi - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, bass cannon kaplan, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena





	One-shot's / smutt-shot's / fluff's

Sean and I nuzzled closer to each other, with a heaviness in our breathing, a tear formed in the corner of my eye.

"This is always the hardest part of coming to see you......" Sean's voice cracked in between words causing him to swallow hard, trying to keep himself from getting to choked up.

"I hate how your so far away from me. It breaks my heart every time we have to say our goodbyes......."

I wanted to have him stay with me but I knew that he couldn't, I knew my parents wouldn't allow him to stay here.

And I knew that in just a few hours I would be waking up to an empty bed and a broken heart all over again....

"If your parents ever gave you the opportunity to move out of country, would you take it?"

I knew just as much as he did that this was a rhetorical question, of course I would, but with as strict as my parents were with me, I knew that it would never happen.

"I would do it in a heartbeat Sean, and you know that. But I'm lucky enough to be able to have you come and stay the few weeks out of the year with me. My parents only allow it because they know how much you mean to me."

"What if they allowed me to come and move in with you."

At this point I couldn't hold back the tears, they came full force.

'I hate how after this day I'm going to go through depression and anxiety and heart ache after he leaves to go back to Ireland', I was to the point where I could no longer stay strong about how I felt.

Sean's hand came to my back and as he comforted me, I broke down more then thought was ever possible, "Please Sean, I can't take this any more."

He gasped under his breath, "Can't take what any more baby?"

I almost felt appalled that he didn't know what I was talking about, "I can't take you leaving, and not being able to see you for months on end. For fucks sake Sean, we've been together for four and a half years, and I've only see you six times. I can't take the heartache of you leaving for weeks on end."

I was so beyond upset that I felt like I had the weight of the world on my chest and I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't look at him anymore because I knew that the heartache to come in the morning was going to be too great for me to handle, so I broke his grip on me and went inside.

The moment I slid the backdoor open my mother started to ask, "Are you ready for dinner hunny?"

To upset to even answer her question, I ignored her and went straight up to my room.

Each step, made me seem like it was becoming harder and harder to breath, see, and comprehend what was going on around me, I knew that there would be no better outcome of this night even if I tried to make IT seem like I was ok; everyone knew that when it came to Sean leaving to go back to Ireland it killed me.

Finally making it up to my room I was greeted by a gloomy darkened room, with a ominous lingering sense of Sean cologne, which made my heart sink further into my stomach.

Going over to the side of my bed I carelessly kicked doff my shoes, not caring as to where they went, or what they landed on, or hit, I just wanted this night to be over, and now.

Pulling the covers down just enough for me to crawl into, I made my way through the cool covers, and found myself in the most comfortable position I could get into.

Listening to the inaudible murmurs that came from the level below me I could hear the sliding glass door open and then immediately close, following thereafter the screeching of the dinning room chairs sliding from beneath the table.

Tuning it out as best as I could, I grabbed my phone, open my messages and send Sean a text; then closed my eyes and drifted off to the darkness of sleep.

**Sean I can no longer bear to see you once every few months, and then be riddled with this serious depression when it comes to you leaving to go back home. Please leave me for good, I do not want to see you before you go home, my heart can not bare this any longer...... I loved you Sean, goodbye :'( ......**

The next morning I had woken up to the heavy hearted feeling, I was acquainted with after Sean left, as if I was a walking pit of sadness, gloom and depression. Knowing what my life was going to be like for the next few weeks I forces myself out of bed, feeling quite putrid of myself for sleeping in dirty clothes I went over to my dresser and grabbed out some warm pajamas, and changed.

I frankly didn't care to face the world, but I know if my mother didn't see me within half an hour of waking up she was going to drag me out of be and downstairs to sit for breakfast.

Dragging my feet across my bedroom floor I got to my bedroom door and opened it, instantaneously being greeted by a very familiar smell; mom was cooking the goods for breakfast.

Making my way down the stairs I called out on my way down, "What's all the works this morning ma, I'm starving."

Anticipating her answered, I assumed that she didn't answer because she didn't hear me, or that she was mad at me for ignoring her after last night.

Wanting to call out again, I didn't, instead I just made my way down the rest of the steps and right into the kitchen.

"Mom, it smells really......." As I entered the kitchen, I was greeted by a clean kitchen and only 2 plates on the center counter, figuring one was mine and one was my bothers I grabbed a plate and headed to the kitchen table.

As I sat down and looked at the food I wanted so bad for this to be as it was yesterday; Sean and I sitting next to each other enjoying breakfast with each other.

Everything just felt incomplete without him being there with me.

Feeling a single tear roll down my cheek I tried to think of something else, something that wouldn't have me crying first thing in the morning.

Hearing footsteps on the linoleum floor startled me out if the spiral I was starting go down, I figured it was my brother grabbing his plate if food before heading to work.

"Good morning Thomas." I said as a plate was set next to me.

"Good morning, (y/n)." that voice was so familiar, that once I heard it my heart stopped.

"Sean?" I felt a nuzzle against my neck. The tears that I was trying so hard to not let go, released from my eyes in violent streams.

"This has to be a dream....." I couldn't believe that he was really here.

"After reading the text you sent me last night I couldn't bare to go home..... I never realized just how much it tears you apart when I leave...."

My heart was beating so frantically, I was on the verge of having a anxiety attack; having it so set in my mind that he left, I had to see if this is really real.

Turning around, my eyes assured me that this was not a dream.

Springing up I latched around Sean's neck and sobbed into his shoulder; his strong arms wrapped around my waist, and he let out a content sigh.

"I can't bear to leave you again, not after how broken I saw that you were last night."

"I love you so much Sean." I cried out.

"And I love you more then words could ever describe. You are truly the best thing to happen to me."


End file.
